cavemaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Tips
In-game purchases You can buy gold or power-ups or Perks with real money to speed up your in-game progress. However, all these items can also be won in the levels by playing the game often enough. What is really beneficial to your in-game progress is buying some of the everlasting items. All those permanent items are recommendable, but these are especially very good in my opinion: * Gold multiplier: Doubles all the gold you collect during play and doubles the bonus gold you get when you first complete a level. When bought early on this item makes you a fortune during the game, something you will be thankful for during the later stage of the game when upgrades become expensive. * Extra power crystal slot: Gives you a fourth (or even fifth) power crystal slot for collecting power crystal during play. You can slay, bonk, stun, and harvest so much more with extra power crystal slots, you will be able to complete levels noticeably easier and with higher scores. For the couple of €, $, £, ¥ (or whatever your currency is) these items cost you get enormous benefits in the game. And as a very pleasant side effect you support the developer, which might mean extra episodes, upgrades, gear, etc :) 'Grinding' gold To be able to buy all Upgrades for your tribe members you need lots of gold. One thing that speeds up gold accumulation is to buy the in-app purchase 'Gold multiplier' which doubles all the gold you earn during play. But still it means you will have to replay Levels. Some of them are better for grinding gold than others. Level 26 (Best played with Hunter Gatherer or Cornucopia selected) When you get to this level odds are you have been able to buy (almost) all upgrades you have unlocked so far. Unless you have bought the Gold Multiplier this is about to change as the upgrades start getting more expensive. It may not seem like it at first, but Level 26 is a real cash cow level. That is because of the abundance of weak Junior Dilophosaurs, only four different commodities on the playing field, and postponable level goals. You can get over 1,000 gold within 5 to 10 minutes. This is how: When you start out almost all of the field is covered in Gas. No problem, this will resolve when you match commodities adjacent to it. The centre of the field is enough to get started. First look for a match-4 or -5. If there is none, find the most suitable alternative, preferable matching more than one match-3 in the first turn. If this means matching gold that's okay, but at this stage you might be better off matching wood or stone so you can build some buildings soon. When you can pick the first tribe member, make it the Villager. This unit can be used to fight the first couple of stray Jr Dilos if you want, and they are also useful to get rid of some of the Gas if you can't manage to dissolve it with matching commodities. Because the more Gas that is on the field the less possibilities for matching commodities. We will also use the Villager to postpone the level goal of clearing all the Gas (more on that later). You might want to take out the Dilo Dens asap. These are in the way of the commodities that should drop from the top of the field and spawn Jr Dilos every couple of turns. Having too much Jr Dilos on the field will make it more difficult to kill lots of them. And that is what we want, because every Jr Dilo killed will add 15 gold to your total. By now you could be able to pick the second tribe member. This can be the Warrior, or the Archer if you have already unlocked it. These units will give you some extra strength fighting the Jr Dilos, that will now only spawn from the top of the field. Place enough of your tribe members so that any Jr Dilo spawned will spawn next to at least one (but preferably more) of your melee units. Archers can be placed a little away because they can attack from a distance. Keep matching commodities and fighting Jr Dilos to keep the gold coming in. Now about the strategy to postpone the level goal of clearing all the Gas. This is the easiest and most failsafe goal to postpone. If you have followed the steps above, as soon as all the Gas has been cleared, the level will end. And to gather the most gold we want to postpone this from happening until the very last turn. So there are two ways to prevent this: 1) wait until there is only 1 tile of Gas left on the field and surround it with at least four Villagers, or 2) pick a tile of Gas early on that is somewhere out of the way and surround it with some Villagers. My personal preference is option 2, but if you find yourself struggling to gather enough food you might be forced to choose option 1. Once the last Gas is protected you do not have to worry about it until the last turn of the game. On a good run you still have 10 or even more turns left at this point; use these turns to fight the Jr Dilos and to match as much gold and match-5s as possible. Prize Boxes contain valuable items such as extra turns or even more gold. During your last turn start placing Villagers on the field and use their Harvest power to harvest some commodities so that when the commodities above those that you just harvested fall down and make match-3, -4, or even -5s. When you are lucky you may even get more turns! When there is nothing good left to harvest in your last turn, use the last of your Power Crystals to harvest the Gas that you have surrounded with Villagers to end the level. Level 54 (Best played with Cornucopia or Hunter Gatherer selected) Going back to Level 25 to grind gold might become tiresome after a while. Luckily level 54 can also be very profitable when it comes to grinding gold. In around 15 minutes you can gather over 3,000 gold. All because of the loot the Mammoths drop, the postponable level goals, and the low number of different commodities in this level. This is how: The three Mammoth Dens in this level are surrounded by Ice. There is only 1 free tile the Mammoths can spawn on. They will spawn after 4 turns, which gives us time to get set up for the gold-gathering strategy. Before the Mammoths spawn, gather as much food as possible. Once you unlock the first tribe member slot, select the Warrior. When you have enough food for a Warrior place him directly in front of a Den, effectively blocking the spawn possibility while he steadily destroys the Den. If you succeed in doing so for all three Dens before the Mammoths have spawned, well done. If not, just kill the Mammoths along with the Dens. All the while you have probably gotten rid of some of the Ice. This is good, but don't overdo it by getting rid of all the Ice. We need it to postpone the end of the level. After the Dens have been destroyed and potential Mammoths from the Den have been killed, new Mammoths will start to spawn from the top of the field. By this time you should have gathered enough commodities to have unlocked the second tribe member slot. Select the Archer. Also, if you have enough stone, build 2 Temples to help maintain your supply of Power Crystals. Start placing Warriors and Archers with maximum use of their area of effect. For example, from left to right, place in the columns 1, 4, 6, and 9 of the field a Warrior on the top (or first) row and the second row, and an Archer on the third row. Any Mammoth that will spawn can immediately be attacked by your tribe members. You could even up the population density by placing the tribe members on every odd-numbered row, but this increases the probability that the top rows get blocked completely, preventing new commodities from entering the field. As a third tribe member, select the Villager. This tribe member's Harvest ability will be useful to get rid of the Ice that is left at the end. You also need this unit to protect the last Ice, and so postponing the end of the level to your last turn. Like in Level 25, keep killing the foes, keep matching gems and match-5s, and use Villagers in your last turn(s) to match those extra gems and match-5s. When done, use your last Power Crystal to get rid of the last Ice and end the level. Level 75 (Best played with Cornucopia or Dino-Might!) This level starts you off with lots of turns, has a postponable goal, and unlike most other levels there are not one but two commodities in this level that give you gold when matched. However, the gold you get from matching gold and gems will be insignificant compared to the gold you can get for killing foes. There are tons of those in this level! The ones you really want are the Pterodactyls, both for their high gold drop and their stone drop. But when it comes to gold, every dead foe counts. Within 20 minutes you can gather 5,000 gold or even more. When you start off this level you will notice the less-than-optimal distribution of commodities and non-usable tiles. Even so, the only thing you have to do in the beginning is to try and match as much as you can. Select the Warrior and Archer as your starting two tribe members, the order depending on whichever one you have enough resources for the first. Cornucopia will speed up this process. Use the first few tribe members to help Chieftain in fighting the foes that have most probably already hatched from the Eggs that appeared from the Gas, and to protect the four foundations. These initial foes will drop very valuable food, wood, and stone, which you can subsequently use to recruit new Warriors and Archers. You should place these at the top of the field so that they can immediately fight the foes that spawn from the top. Try to place them along the left and right edge of the field and on the middle three columns, all three or even four rows strong. The foes they kill will drop enough resources to replenish your stock and enable you to instantly replace any casualty. Dino-Might! will help you here. In the meantime you have killed a bunch of Pterodactyls and should have gotten enough stone to have built four Totems. The Totems provide you with a steady supply of Power Crystals you can use for your units' special attacks. It is tempting to build a Tower early on to kill the first few foes, but when these are dead the Tower becomes useless for the rest of the level. The second and third tribe member should be the Slinger and Villager (order depends on your supply of stone). The Slingers can replace killed Archers when your supply of wood is too low, and the Villagers can similarly replace Warriors when low on food. You will also need the Villager to Harvest the last Gas. Because that is what you should have been doing: protecting at least one tile of Gas with Villagers till the very last moment of the game so you have extended the duration of the level as much as possible. The last 10 or so turns (depending on how well the previous steps went) should be all about killing as much foes as possible. The amount of commodities on the field will keep decreasing, but that should not have to be a problem. Just make sure the amount does not get so low that there are no more moves to do, even after the commodities are shuffled around. This could potentially deadlock the level, making you have to resign the level. Getting more Prize Boxes When making a match-5 (or better, but that is still named match-5 in the game) you will be rewarded a Prize Box. These contain useful stuff, so you likely want to get as much of these as possible. In that case it is good to know that match-5s do not have to consist of 5 or more the same commodity. You can also make match-5s with different commodities that yield the same resource. Different commodities that yield the same resources are: * and both yield Food * and and and all yield Gold * and both yield Wood * and both yield Stone. All you have to do is to make sure that one of the commodities matches match-3 or -4 horizontally and the other matches match-3 or -4 vertically at the same time. Having both match either horizontally or vertically does unfortunately not do the trick.